Something About Him
by Oh SqueegeeMan
Summary: Collins meeting Angel! Sounds kinda cliche, but its worth the read. Not much written so far so it wont take long to read. hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: well I've been reading all these Collins and Angel fics and they are completely adorable so I felt like joining in on the cuteness. I have five bajillion other fics that I could be updating, but I felt like starting a new one, with the worlds cutest couple. Oh, and the first chapter is prolly gonna be boring, but it'll get better.** **I promise.**

"Why are we here again?" I groaned, trying to raise my voice over the blaring music.

"Because we need to get you over that bitch," Roger explained, even though I could barley hear him.

"So coming to some lame club is going to do the trick?" I asked, more to myself than Roger.

The air was think with smoke from people with cigarettes and smelled like sweat. Most of the people sitting at the bar looked like teenagers even though they were sipping shots. Everything was so crowded and every time you moved, there was some to bump into. It was definitely not my kind of place.

"Let's sit here," Roger suggested sitting down at an unsteady table. Me and Mark just stood there, staring at it. I guess he noticed, like I did, the dirty food spread out and the spilled drinks. "Sit," Roger said again, this time demanding it.

Sighing, the we sat down, trying there best to avoiding anything completely disgusting. "So, see anything you like?" Roger asked, motioning to all the girls around.

I snorted. "Hardly."

Mark and I just sat there, lamely, looking around. Roger seemed like the only one who actually was interested with being there. "Oh, look at her!" Roger exclaimed.

I turned my head to see, even though I knew Roger's usual type. There was a tall latina girl standing by the bar laughing with a few others. "Shes not skanky at all," Mark commented sarcastically.

"She looks like a whore," I added bluntly.

"Uh-huh," Roger replied, barely hearing what we had just said. "Lets go talk to them."

"I'd rather not," I said rolling his eyes.

"Mark, come on," Roger said, not even giving him a chance to reply. And in two seconds, they were flirting. At least Roger was. Mark didn't really know how to flirt. He wasn't exactly the "lady's man".

So, I just sat there alone, and bored. I knew it'd be long until Roger came back to the table, and maybe even Mark, so I thought it'd be a good chance for me to escape. Quietly, I stood up and found my way to a back exit. Sitting alone in silence was much better than sitting in there.

The fresh air hit me instantly and I sat down, trying to become relaxed. It wasn't easy. So many things were going through my mind. This whole night was supposed to be about me getting over my girl friend, well now my ex, but the stress kept coming back. I wasn't ready to move on.

As much as I hate it, I have a habit when I'm stressed. I pulled out my cigarettes and matches praying that maybe it would help.

"Aren't you a little too young to be smoking?" I heard a voice ask randomly. Immediately, I looked up. There stood a tall man, skinny, but not scrawny, with sugar brown skin. There was something about him that just kept me staring. His sparkling eyes just had me traped and-

"Oh shit!" I moaned. I guess I was staring at him for a little too long. The match burned all the way down to my skin.

"You okay honey?" he asked with a little chuckle. His smile was huge and it showed his bright white teeth.

"I'm fine," I said, trying to make it sound like it didn't hurt, even though it still stung. I paused for a minutes, staring at him again. There was _something _about him, I didn't know what, but I wanted to talk to him more. "Want one?" I asked holding out my cigarettes.

He made disgusted face. "I quit," he stated proudly.

I laughed a little. "Me too," I said taking a long puff.

"I'm Angel," he said with a soft smile.

"That's a great name," I replied, truthfully. "It goes with a great face." Then I blushed. That was a little too truthful. "Uh-Um.." I said stuttering, trying to come up with something to cover that up.

Angel just smiled again, which made me smile.. which made me blush even more. "Thanks," he said shyly.

"Yeah.. N-No problem," I said quickly, still flushing red.

Angel just looked at me as if he was waiting for something. "And you are?" he asked.

_Duh.._ I thought to myself. "Tom.. _Collins," _I corrected myself, looking down, embarassed.

"Nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out. I grabbed it softly and shook. His touch was so warm and gentle. I didn't want to let go. "So how old are you anyways?"

"Eight-teen," I replied. For a moment we stood there. I wondered if I should ask how old he was, but for some reason, nothing came out when I opened my mouth and all I could seem to do was stare at him, and look into his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm 17. A senior. It kinda sucks though. I just moved and in my fourth year of high school, I need to go to a whole new school," Angel said, obviously trying to prolong the conversation.

"Yeah, that would suck. You gotta make a lot of new friends and stuff," I replied, actually having no idea how that would feel. I was always at the same school.

Angel just nodded a little. "I'm a pretty outgoing person. I just hope people will accept me," he added.

I just stared at him. How could anyone turn him away? There was just something about him, something that made me want to talk to him even more, even though it was hard for my mouth to find the words. "Why wouldn't they accept _you_?" I asked finally.

"Well," he began. "I'm-"

"Collins!" I heard my name being called and quickly turned around. Mark stood in the doorway of the back exit. "_Mimi _needs a ride home."

"Mimi?" I asked confused. "Who are we talking about?"

Mark chuckled. "The skanky one at the bar that Roger was talking to. Well, Roger offered to give her a 'ride home'," he said, using air quotes,"And he's dropping us off first."

"Ugh," I groaned, thinking about Angel. I didn't want to leave. We had only been talking for a couple minutes, and I wanted it to be longer. "I don't wanna go," I stated. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angel grin a little, which made me smile.

"Aren't you the one who didn't want to come here in the first place?" he asked giving me a weird look.

"Well," I said trying to think up an excuse,"That was then, this is now."

"Lets go!" Roger said springing from the doorway, the girls hand in his, almost knocking Mark over in the process.

"Mimi!" Sprung up Angel, randomly.

"Angel!" Mimi called back. Within seconds, the two jumping and hugging and squealing. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to meet some new people," he said back.

"Oh, I see," Mimi replied with a small smirk, her eyes obviously motioning to me.

Angel's jaw dropped and he patted Mimi on the shoulder. "No, not like that."

"Yeah, sure," she said, her eyes stilling looking at me. Angel just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," Roger moaned again, pulling on Mimi's hand.

Mimi waved goodbye to Angel and the two walked off. Mark slowly trailed behind, kicking a pebble along the way, staring at the ground. But I just stood there. I didn't want to move. I was just held to that spot.

"So maybe I'll see you at school," I said with hope in my voice.

"Hopefully," he replied saying the words in my head.

"Come on Collins!" I heard Roger scream from farther down the ally.

"I should go," I said sighing.

"Bye," he said smiling, waving his hand at me. I waved back smiling along with him. My feet slowly moved and before I knew it, I was already at the car. But my mind was still back there, with Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: thankies for the reviews! they really keep me going. **

"So who was that?" Mark asked as we sat in the back of the truck, Roger driving us home.

"Angel." When I said his name, my lips automatically shifted into a small smile.

"Was he being nice?" he asked.

"Very," I said, stilll smiling, thinking about him.

"Oh," he said, ending the only conversation I had with anyone on our drive home. I would've probably started a conversation with Roger or even that Mimi girl, but the whole time they messing around. Roger would whisper something in her ear, most likely something dirty knowing him, and she would giggle like a hyena about it. It drove me crazy.

Finally, we got to the apartment, where Roger just dropped us off. "Catch ya later," he said, which was code for,"Im gonna go have sex now. Don't wait up for me." These were his normal party evenings, even if it was a school night, like it was tonight.

When I reached my room, first thing I did was lay down. It wasn't that I was tired or anything. I just wanted to lay there and just think. I didn't know what I wanted to think about so much, but I just did. The first thing that came racing through my mind, was Angel.

Why was I thinking of him? I barely knew him, but for some reason, his voice was the highlight of my day. It was all I could think about.That night I fell asleep thinking about the sound of his voice, his shining smile, and hoping that I would, soon, see him again.

* * *

I woke to the sound of Mark's voice saying my name and telling me it was time to get up. At that moment I laothed consciousness. I was having a dream.. a great dream. But for some reason, I couldn't remember anything about it, except that it was good. But the feeling I got from it stayed. 

So I layed there, on my bed, soaking as much of it as I could. It was a feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling of love. I didn't know where it came from, but all I could do was smile and lay there and wish it wouldn't go away.

I guess I fell asleep again, because I opened my eyes to see Mark lightly slapping my face and telling me to get up. "Are you going to go to school today?" he asked annoyed with me.

"Yeah, yeah," I asured, standing up. And as I did, the feeling slowly drifted away. By the time I got to my high school, the entire feeling was gone.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked as we walked through the halls heading to our first hour.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine," I replied, distracted.

He nodded his head a bit. "Oh. You just seem kinda out of it today," he explained.

That was true. I was some where else. I was trying to remember my dream and trying to get that feeling back, but I insisted. "No, I'm fine," I repeated. And that was the end of our conversation.

I turned left into my first hour and sat in my normal seat, as far back as possible. I normally talked to Roger while waiting for class to actually start, but he wasn't here. Most likely a long night for him. But I wasn't sad that he was gone this time. It gave me time to think back, to my dream.

English dragged on for those long 50 minutes. All we did was read some short story that I had already read before so I didn't even have to pay any attention. So I just day dreamed instead.

The bell was loud and it made me jump. I actually think I fell asleep in my hard desk, suprising. But I didn't dream.. At least not anything I could remember.

By the time I got out of my seat, everyone had already rushed out of the class room and I was slowly trailing behind. The halls were filled will familiar faces that I saw everyday in my daily routine of heading to Advisory. But then I saw a face that was familiar, but not a face that I saw everyday. "Angel!" I screamed excitedly.

He quickly turned around and immediately, I saw his bright smile. "Hey," he said, his eyes shining. "Do you know where room 146 is?"

I smiled. Not just because I knew where the room was and that just so happened to be the room I was going to, but something came over me.. some happy overwhelming feeling. "Yeah. That's where I'm going. Mr. Sorensen is your Advisor?" I asked curiously. It almost sounded too good to be true.

"That's what it says right here," he said, pointing to his schedule.

"Cool," I said, is smiling. And for a second, we just stood there, silently. It wasn't awkward though. It was more was good.. happy. Then the bell rang and I realized that we had been standing there for a couple minutes, just staring at each other. "Come on," I said and I began walking.

Our next class wasn't far, just down the hall and around the corner, so when we arived, nothing had happened yet. The teacher wasn't even in the room. I sat in the front, away from everyone else, wanting only to talk to Angel today. Thankfully, he sat right next to me.

"So you know your way around her pretty good, huh?" he asked, starting a conversation.

I put on a my best cool face, hoping that Angel wouldn't realize that I was faking. "Yeah. I know a lot about this school and pretty much everyone. I guess you could say I kinda run the place," I said casually, placing my foot on the desk and putting my hand behind my head, relaxing.

Then the teacher walked. "Feet down Mr. Collins," he said sternly.

Naturally, I replied with a,"Yes sir," which ruined my plan of trying to impress Angel. After bring my feet back down to the floor, I looked down ashamed, hoping that I didn't look completely stupid.

But then he giggled and I knew it was okay. I looked up at him and he was still laughing and smiling which made me laugh and smile. "You're funny," he said when we were done.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked making a questioning face.

"It sure is," he said grinning.

After Angel came in, the day went by fast. We had one other class together, Drawing 1. I was glad we had that class together. It was a time that we could really talk. And we did. We talked a lot and I found a lot out about him.

I learnd his favorate color; red, his favorate book; Twilight, and I even learned some about his family. He grew up, here, in New York, and never planned on leaving it. He said his whole life was here and he loved the speed of the city and all the unique people he met. And of course, his family was here. His mom, step-dad, older sister, and two younger half brothers all lived with him, along with his sister's boy friend and their young son. It sounded like a crowded house, but he assured me he loved it that way.

It was the opposite of my house. I was an only child and lived with my mother and father. And by the way he talked about his family, it seemed like they were really close. We definetly weren't. And since I we weren't, I was kind of jealous. I mean, he was so happy and I wasn't. Well not with my family at least.

But how could I be happy with my family? Growing up with an alcoholic father wasn't exactly the best thing ever. That's why I usually never go home. Most of my stuff was at Mark's since I stay there more than I do in my own room.

I was happy talking to Angel though. The way he spoke positive about his family and his life and the way he showed his happyness with a bright grin filling his face, actually made me happy too. Just sitting there talking to him made me happy. I really didn't want it to end, but it had too.

Before I knew it, Drawing was over, and I was heading out the door tward Spanish class.

"Hey Collins?" I heard Angel say quietly behind me.

Immediately, I turned around. If I could talk longer to him and keep this happyness going, I would. "Yeah?" I questioned, hoping it would be the start of a long conversation, even if I would be late.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?" he asked biting his lip, staring at the floor.

I felt my eyes light up and a huge grin come to my face. "Of course," I answered as if it was an obvious question.

Angel quickly threw his head up to look at me and I saw a smile run across his face. "Really?" he asked as if still uncertian. I nodded slightly showing that I was serious. "When?" he asked.

"How about tonight?" I questioned. It sounded kind of last minute, but if I could hang out with him, I would.

"That sounds great," Angel said with the smile that I loved on his face.

**okay, i know, kinda boring and stuff. but next chapter is gonna be good. angel and collins chillaxin so it'll be wayy better. and thanks again for reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No reviews on the last chapter, but it was boring, so what can I expect? but ya, this one will be much better, promise. **

Now that I was waiting for something, school to end, everything went so much slower. I hate when that happens. As I sat there in Spanish, I thought about Angel and wondered what our night ahead would bring and what we would do. I hope it would be fun, but then I realized, if I was going to be with Angel it would be fun for sure.

Finally, after almost falling asleep in seventh hour, the last bell rang and it was time to leave school. _Thank god, _I sighed to myself.

I slowly walked the halls of my high school searching for Angel, anticipating our night together. All of a sudden my heart began beating faster as I thought about what we were going to do later. But before Angel showed up, I saw Mark walking tward me.

"Hey. So you spending the night at my house again?" he asked catually. Most of the time he didn't even have to ask. He just assumed I was.

"Well, me and Angel are hanging out," I began. When I said his name, my heart skipped a beat. "So Ima walk to my house with him and see if my dad is there and if he is, we'll prolly go to your place, if that's okay." I asked with hope in my voice. I had a feeling that my dad was most likely going to be there and there was no way I was letting him meet Angel. He didn't deserve to.

"Well Maureen is coming over after school 'cause I guess she has to 'talk to me', or something," he said, using air quotes and making it obvious that he wanted to be alone with her. After all, Maureen had been his steady girl friend for a while now, although she was constantly flirting with other guys... And even girls. I coudn't understand how Mark handled it.

"Yeah, that's fine. If my dad is there, maybe we'll go for a walk or something. I don't know. But we'll try not to bother you," I replied.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. And from down the hall, we both heard Maureen's big mouth blabbering about something or another. "Hey, I got to go." He ended our conversation and went on his way to see his girl friend.

I walked through the halls for Angel for a few more minutes when I saw him from down the hall. "Angel," I cheered with a smile when he came up to me.

"So what are we doing tonight?" he asked with a grin. I smiled back and after that, the smile didn't leave my face.

"Well, I was thinking we coud walk to my house," I said, making it sound more like a question than a statment. "If that's okay with you?" I added.

His smile got bigger. "Of course. Whatever you want to do, honey."

So the two of us left school and began walking tward my house. It was about ten blocks away. Not too far. But it was chilly out. I looked over at Angel. His arms were held tight to his body and his shoulders shook. Obvioulsy, he was freezing.

Silently, I took off my coat and wrapped it around his shoulders, trying my best to keep him from turning into ice. He just smiled at me and said thank you in his sweet voice. After that I was cold, but it didn't bother me. Angel was warm now, and that's all that mattered.

Finally we reached my house, if you could even call it mine. I was rarely there. I mean, why would I want to be?

"Is it okay if you wait out here, or will you get frost bite?" I asked Angel. Him in my house while my dad was there, wasn't something that would turn out well. He just nodded silently, still smiling, and so I slowly walked in.

"Mom?" I called in, once I opened the door.

"I'm suprised you remember where we live," she replied snotty, but I still couldn't see her. I walked farther in and I found her at the kitchen stove, stiring something in a pot. She didn't look at me.

"Is _your husband _here?" I asked, emphasizing on those two words, so it sounded like he had no relation to me at all. If she wanted to start something with me, I'll start with her too.

"No," she sighed. "_Your father _is not here." She knew that drove me crazy. I didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"When is _your husband _going to be home?" I asked, trying to piss her off. I know I was starting to sound like an asshole, but you have to understand that she deserved this kind of treatment.

"I am supposed to pick him up soon," she replied. Obvioulsy she didn't want to go on with it anymore.

I rolled my eyes, even though I knew she couldn't see. She still wasn't looking at me. "Well I'm leaving then. Bye," I bluntly said, turning around.

"Thomas, please don't do this," she pleaded. Now she was turned around and I turned and my eyes caught hers. I could tell that she had recently been crying. That's most likely why she didn't want me to see her. She was always embarassed when my father got to her. My mother wanted to be strong... For me I suppose.

"I'm not doing anything," I replied. "Just leaving. It doesn't affect you at all."

"Doesn't affect me?" she asked. Her eyes began tearing up again and I realized that this was going to turn into a fight...again. "My only son doesn't want to be with me.."

I rolled my eyes, which I knew made her feel worse. But I wasn't going to let her guilt me into anything. "It's not you. I don't want to be with _him_. And I don't want to play these games with you."

"Fine!" She was screaming now and water was running down her face. "Leave me here alone. I just wanted us to be a family again."

"We were never a family. It's always been like this. You slaving over him and letting him get drunk every night," I replied. I could have no sympathy for a women like her.

"I try. You know I try," she cried, flaring her arms in the air.

"Yeah, feeding him beer after beer is trying to make this work," I screamed back. I was pissed now that she would even try to say that she helped. She never did one damn thing. "I'm leaving." And I turned around. I couldn't take this.

I knew it was a while to Mark's house, so I grabbed the keys from the hook. I wasn't about to let Angel walk all that way in the cold, not because of same lame fight. "Thomas," she cried once more, before I slammed the door.

Angel just sat there, on my stoop, patiently waiting. Once I saw him, I instantly felt a bit of releif. I was spending the day with a great person. It's not all bad.

I didn't say anything, because I was still a bit angry. But instead, I motioned for Angel to get into the car. We drove in silence for a while, but then he started up a conversation. A simple one, that was easy to follow. And easy to help me calm down.

"Well this is Mark's place," I said, once we got to his door. Naturally, I just walked in. Mark sat silently on the torn up sofa, reading. "Maureen isn't here yet?"

He shook his head. "'Something came up', is what she said. I don't know what that means, but I guess she's coming over later," he explained with a sigh.

"Oh," I said. It sounded like typical Maureen. "This is Angel," I introduced.

"Hi," Mark said, barely looking up from his book. I could tell he was angry that Maureen had blown him off even if it was a regular thing.

"Hey," he replied back, shyly. It almost made me giggle.

"You thirsty?" I asked Angel, hoping I can get him whatever he wants.

"I'm fine," he assured me with a nod.

As I was reaching in the frige to get a can of pop, the phone rang. Mark was sitting right next to it, so he answered it with a,"Hello?" The person on the other line didn't seem to say much, because a second later he was calling my name. "It's for you."

"Ugh," I groaned, grabbing it. All these things were delaying my night with Angel. "Yes?" I asked annoyed.

"I need. My car," I heard my mother say slowly and sternly. She obviously wasn't trying to make me angry, but by her just calling pissed me off.

"Why? So you can go pick _him _up?" I asked angry, while still trying not to embarass myself infront of Angel.

I heard her take a deep breath. She was trying to hold back her anger. "Yes."

"Well come get it," I said, knowing that wasn't really an option for her to take. She'd have to walk.

"You know what?" she asked. She wasn't holding it back anymore. She was furious and I could tell. "I'm calling the police and reporting a car theft." I didn't think she was serious, but then I heard the dial tone. She hung up on me.

"Bitch!" I screamed, slamming the phone down on the reciever. I didn't really care how I looked anymore. I was pissed. "Ugh!" I wasn't good with anger, and naturally I punched the wall. I guess I hit it a little more that I had wanted to. It was dented. "Fucking A!" I screamed, noticing what I did.

Mark sat silently. I knew he'd be angry about the wall, but right now I didn't care. I would talk to him later and figure out some way to pay for it, but I couldn't worry about it now. I was too pissed.

Knowing that if I stayed out there thinking about it, I would just get more mad and end up breaking something else, I walked to the room I normally stayed in and rested on the bed. I shoved the pillow into my face as I layed on my stomach, breathign deeply, tryiong to call down.

For what seemed like forever, I sat there, trying to hold it all back and calm down. It wasn't easy. But when I felt a soft hand on my back, instantly, some of the angry flowed away. And when I heard his sweet voice, all of it was almost gone. "Are you okay, honey?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'll drive you home if you want," I said truthfully. Angel shouldn't have to deal with my childish behavior.

"No," he said softly, as he placed his other hand on my back and began rubbing it. "Don't be sorry. I don't want to go home. I'd rather stay here... with you." With every touch, I felt better.

His words sounded like velvet as he spoke and I turned over to look into his eyes. They were beautiful, and he was beautiful. "I'm sorry," I said again.

Angel just smiled his amazing smile. "It's fine. I swear. Now come here," he said, pulling me up. Then he held me tight for a while and every little bit of anger I felt before, flushed out of my body, and that feeling came back. The feeling in my dream.

Slowly, he pulled away and grabbed my face in his soft hands. His eyes sparkled and I never wanted to stop looking at him. And then something happened. Something I thought would never happen. He pulled closer to me, his hands still on my face, and gently touched his lips to mine. Instantly, a shock of something I never felt before, something that was a amazing, shot through my whole body. And I was happy. ...I was in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unm.. Idk how exciting this chapter will be, but its basically just Collins telling the boys about him and Angel. Hope you like. Reviews please! The nice ones make me all fuzzy inside.. I guess. I like that feeling, Lol. **

Days went on like that; Angel coming over to either my house (if my father wasn't home), or the both of us going to Mark's place. I kind of felt bad for him since most of the time it was his place, especially since I broke his wall and I still didn't have the cash to pay for it, but I tried my best not to impose.

But then again, it didn't really matter where we were. All that mattered was that I was with Angel. And I was, so I was happy.

As the days went by, we grew closer and there was an obvious bond between the two of us, but not the kind of bond others though we had. They assumed we were just good friends, nothing more. But the truth is, there is much more than brotherly love. There is true love.

But I can't tell the others that. I mean, how would they react? Well, don't get me wrong, they aren't crazy bigots or anything, but I don't think any of them has had to deal with a situation like this. I mean, I'm pretty sure neither have a gay best friend I don't know about.

Maybe I should tell them. But I don't know. How would I start? I mean, I just can't come out and say 'hey guys. How are you? Oh, and by the way, I'm gay', can I? You know what? I'll just wait for the right time. Sounds like a good plan.

As I thought about all that, I just laid there on my bed, relaxing. Today was one of the days Angel and I were unable to hang out. He had babysitting to do, so I was alone, just hanging out. There wasn't anything to do, so I though maybe I could catch up on some Zs.

After about ten minutes of resting, and almost falling asleep, there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I said quietly, tired.

"Hey man. Can I come in?" It was Roger's voice and I thought it was strange for him to be here. Like I had to Angel, he had found a strong liking to his little girl friend Mimi, so he was rarely at Mark's.

"Yeah," I replied. He slowly walked in and sat on my bed. I sat up to make more room for him and noticed the strange look on his face. It was weird, like he was gathering his thoughts for some big speech or something. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. But um.. Can I talk to you about something?" he questioned carefully.

Here it comes. His big speech. "Yeah, man go ahead," I answered, and got ready to listen.

"Well," he began, slowly. "I've been hanging out with Mimi a lot lately and I really like her."

I just stared at him, waiting for more. "Yeah?" It must've been something important because that look came back again.

"Um.. Well, I think I kinda sorta _love _her," he said, putting a weird emphasis on the word 'love'. It was strange for him to say something like this. I mean, I could expect this kind of thing from Mark, but Roger. No.. He was the crazy one. The ladies' man.

He must be insane. "You just met her," I replied. What a hypocrite, I was.

"Well, you hang out with Angel like everyday," he said, catching it too. "But I suppose you don't _love _him."

I wanted to say, "Of course I don't love him," but I knew I would choke on the words. I wasn't the best liar. Roger knew that. So I just kind of looked down, hoping he wouldn't go on with that comparison, but of course, with my luck, he did.

"What is that look for?" he asked me.

Quickly, I tried my best to put on a smile, or at least a blank face, so he wouldn't realize my secret. I mean, I said I'd wait for the right time and this definitely wasn't it, was it? "What look?" I asked, once again hoping he wouldn't drag this on.

"That look," he answered, staring at me.

"What look? This is my face," I said, trying to sound as certain as I possibly could.

"No. Your face doesn't always look that retarded." Roger just had an answer for everything, didn't he? Maybe that was a sign, a sign that I should tell him.

So I took a deep breath and gathered up as much courage as I possibly could. This wasn't going to be easy. "You're wrong…" I trailed off. Maybe I wouldn't have to say it. Maybe he would just assume and understand. But who was I kidding. It's Roger we're talking about.

"What am I wrong about?" Ugh.. He wasn't making this easy.

"What you said earlier!" I said, trying to make it more obvious.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"You said… that I don't love Angel," I spilled out.

A different kind of strange look came to his face now. A confused look. "Oh, I get it," he said, finally. And I was relieved. "Of course you love Angel. You guys are like best friends now, aren't you? But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about real love, man." But then all the relief flowed away. He was making this extremely difficult.

I took another deep breath. "So am I."

The look came back and for a second, I thought that he was actually stupid enough not to understand that. But thankfully, he understood. "Oh wow.." he exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Yeah.." I said looking down again.

"Are you sure? I mean, I didn't know you were…" he trailed off.

"I didn't either, but when I met Angel, everything just changed. I mean, I really think he's the one for me," I said truthfully.

After that, there was an awkward silence. I could imagine what was going through his head at that moment. "Are you sure?" he finally asked.

I smiled to myself. I thought about all the times I've had with Angel these past few days and how happy he made me. "Roger, I couldn't be more sure of anything in my whole life."

"Who have you told?" he asked.

"You're the first," I aswered. I think he was happy that I put some much trust into him, because a small grin came to his face.

"Well, shouldn't we tell Mark?" Roger asked. Ugh.. Mark. I forgot about him. I really didn't want to go through this again, but I had no choice.

"I'll go tell him right now," I sighed. Then I decided which plan I was going with, and picked the right words.

Slowly, I walked out into the living room. Mark sat on the ratty couch a book in his hand. "Hey Mark, whats up?" I asked. I only gave him enough time to look up before I went on. "Um.. I'm gay. Me and Angel have been together for the past couple days. But anyways, want a soda?" I wasn't waiting for his reaction. Quickly, I walked over to the frig. I needed the caffine.

**oh, and i know collins says "i mean, blah blah blah" a lot so sorry if that's annoying you.. ha, and this time, i decided to be differnt. I changed pop, to soda. **


	5. Hot Buns

Now I think that I was crazy for ever having the tiniest bit of doubt in any of my friends. I mean, seriously. After they got over the shock, it was like nothing happened. It was now usually Roger and Mimi, Mark and Maureen, and me and my Angel when we went out with the group, just like it was tonight.

Except we weren't out. We were all comfertably watching a movie at Mark's apartment and mine and Roger's usual home. Roger sat on the chair with Mimi on his lap. Rather then watching the movie like the rest of us, they were busy giggling and making out. What a great sight. Mark and Maureen casually layed on the couch together staring at the crappy television. Angel and I just quietly rested on the hard, barely carpeted floor. But it didn't matter where we were or what we were doing, as long as we were together.

"You know what I was thinking?" Angel whisperd to me, with a giant smile on his face. His amazing face. His so very _perfect _face.

"What were you thinking, love?" I asked immediatly interested. I was interested in every word that came out of his mouth and anticipated hearing the sound of his wonderful voice echoing in my ears.

"Well," he began, obvious hesitation in his voice,"You know how I've never talked to your parents.. or ever even seen them?"

"Yeah," I replied. I wasn't happy with the way the conversation was starting. Anything to do with my parents was dreaded.

Angel pursed his lips up, obviously trying to come up with the right words. It was the most adorable look. "I'd kind of like to meet them. After all, I am in love with their son," he said.

I just stared at him blankly like he was crazy. I mean, he had to be. What sane person would want to meet my parents? But Angel just stared back at me, waiting for an answer. "Ha," I said, with no humor. "You're hilarious."

Angel face sank a little and I instantly felt guilty. But he didn't know what he was getting himself into. My parents (old alchoholic abusive father/overly dramatic depressed mother) plus Angel (young teenage wonderful gay boy) equals disaster. It's simple math really.

"But why not?" he asked, sadly.

"Well my mother is crazy and my father is a dick," I replied honestly. Angel just chuckled a little. It wasn't ment to be funny.

"Please! They can't be that bad. Just one night, honey. One little dinner. That's it. Then I'll never ask for anything again. Please," he insisted.

I shook my head. There was no way I was giving in. "No."

Angel pulled in closer to me wrapping his arm around my waist. He turned his face tward me and planted the softest, most gentle kiss on my lips. A heavenly feeling overwhelmed me. And when he pulled away, his bottom lip was pushed out to for him adorable puppy-dog face. "Please!"

That look never failed. "Fine," I gave in. Angel always got what he wanted.

I tried to keep everything off as long as I could, but it wasn't easy. I managed to save myself another three days until I was forced to go ask my mother for a dinner date with my father and my boyfriend. Oh, was it going to be akward.

When i finally did ask my mother, a flush of suprise went straight to her face. The last time I actually sat down and had a dinner with my family willingly, was when I was about eleven, and that was only because I had a friend over and I wanted him to see that my family really was normal. But of course, it didn't work out. And now I just dread having to spend anytime with them at all, especially dinner.

After I finally convinced my mother that I was serious, I told Angel. The reward was definitly worth the torture of talking to my mom for more than two seconds. _I wonder what kind of reward I'll get after the dinner_, I thought while Angel kissed my necck gently.

I set the date for the next Friday, two days from now. I would've set it earlier if I would've known waiting was the worst part. I grew more and more anxious each second.

Finally, the day came. Of course Angel was excited. What a crazy boy. I just realsed and tried my best not to run far far away like I wanted to.

"Come on!" Angel urged, pulling me tward the front door of the home I grew up in, and thankufully was no longer forced to live in.

I just groaned and followed him up the short steps. "Maybe we shouldn't," I said, looking down at our hands tightly grasped together. With hesitation, I slowly pulled away.

Angel sighed a little, but when I knocked on the door, he forgot all about it. His unneccisary excitement was back. "I can't wait!" he squealed. I was suprised he didn't start jumping up and down and clapping.

After a minute or so, my mother finally opened the door. I was happy about that. It wasn't my father.

It was still akward though. She stood in the doorway staring at Angel with a strange smile on her face. She better not be doing what I think she is, I thought. Only I'm aloud to undress him with my eyes.

"Boys," she finally said, motioning for us to come in.

We slowly walked into the house. Well at least I walked slowly. If Angel would've been behind me, I'm sure he would've thrown me out of the way to get in first. His excitment was irrational.

"It smells Angel politley complimented. Ha, there was no point in trying to score points wiht my mother. She's going to be a heartless bitch no matter how you act.

"Mhm," she replied, as if she didn't believe it. The weird smile wasn't on her face anymore. Not it was as if she was glaring..

There was an akward silence after that. I figured it was time for introduction. "Um mom. This is Angel. Angel, my mom, Peggy."

My mom just kinda nodded a reply and walked back into the kitche, totally ignoring Angel's ready handshake. Then she quickly turned and headed tward the kitchen.

When I was sure she was gone, I lightly gripped Angel's hand for a moment. Even that simple of a touch sent electric shocks through my body. "I'm sorry," I sighed looking down.

The last thing I expected happened. He giggled. I looked up shocked with questioning eyes. "She seems," he paused, obviously trying to pick a good way to put it,"Sweet?" It was more of a question then the resolution of a sentence.

"Ha," I laughed. "That isn't exactly my choice of words, but okay." He smiled and I thought maybe, somehow we could have a good time. I mean, really, what isn't possible with Angel? He already made a miricale out of me. Just when I thought I could never love anyone agian, there he was, with his wonderful smile and amazing personality. "I love you," I whispered.

"Thomas!" I heard my mom's raspy voice from the kitchen. "I need your help." Ugh.. she ruined the moment.

I hesitantly walked tward the kitchen, Angel at my side. But by the time we got there, we weren't holding hands anymore. My mom seeing that would not really be the best thing right now. "Yeah?" I asked, still annoyed that she stopped my happiness for now.

"Chop these veggies for me." It was more of a demand instead of a request. She wasn't looking at me. Just washing the dishes, but noticed some on the island in the middle of the room next to a cutting board and knife.

I walked over to the counter and stared down. This is the first time I've ever been ask to cut veggies. I didn't know what I was doing. I picked up the knife and grabbed a carrot. I kind of just stabbed the carrot hoping it would chop into bits by itself.

Angel giggled at me and rolled his amazing eyes. I didn't know he was watching. Immediately I flushed red.

My mom turned around at this. She rolled her eyes too, but she wasn't joking at it. She was annoyed. "Give me the knife. I'll do it." I greatfully handed it over. "Ugh, Thomas. I have so much to do. I can't believe you don't even know how to cut something." She was begining to get angry.. something she did often.

"Mrs. Collins, if you don't mind, I could do that for you. I actually know how to," Angel spoke up, looking at me with a smile.

"Thanks," she practically groaned almost stabbing Angel with the knife while handing to him.

Angel grabbed it and turned the carrot around from the way I was cutting it. He swiftly went up and down chopping it up. This went on for a while. Occasionally he would change veggies, and that was the most excitment that came from watching.

It was kind of cute though, I must admitt. It got me thinking about my future, with Angel. He was cooking all the meals for sure.

"As amazing as it is watching you two get ready to eat, I think I'll go watch some t.v.," I told the two. "Are you alright?" the question directed at Angel.

"I'm not going to eat him," my mother said, thankfully her voice less annoyed and filled with a bit of humor. Angel nodded at me with his gorgeous smile, and I walked out into my living room.

It was strange watching televison on my big screen. I rarely ever got to, even when I lived here. Then normal scene that went along with the tv was my dad sitting there watching the game, chips on his lap, a beer in his hand. And by the time the game was over, and the tv was free, my dad had past out in his chair and I'd rather not watch my favorite shows with his snoring in the background.

After I found a chanel to watch, some kind of new show thingy, I heard Angel say something in the kitchen. It was strange that he'd start a conversation with my mom. Strange and brave. Then I heard I heard my mom laugh. That was even more strange.

It when on like that for a while. Angel would say something, and my mom would laugh or the other way around. I tried my best to hear what they were saying, but they were so far away. It didn't really work out.

After a while it began to anoy me. I mean, how could anyone have fun with my mother.. No, let me rephrase that. How could anyone have fun with the devil? Especially Angel. But there they were, in my kitchen, laughing.

"Sounds like you two are having fun," I called in.

My mother continued laughing. Between breathes she said,"Yes. This boy's a riot!"

And that was the end. Angel didn't even reply to me. And still they giggled.

It sounds crazy, I know, but I got a little jealous of Angel. He was having fun with my mother and I wasn't. I mean, I never really had. Only when I was a small child. Ten years ago..

Slowly, I walked into the kitchen the see what was so hilarious that they had to keep laughing. "Whats going on?" I asked hoping maybe by chipping in in the conversation, I could have some fun too.

"Nothing," Angel quickly replied with a giggle and a glance at my mother.

I gave him a wierd look. What could they be talking about that they didn't want me to hear? ...oh god, I realized, they're talking about me.

Then an dinging sound made me lose my train of thought. "The buns are done," my mom said, turning to dry her hands.

"Hey," I said, hoping I could help a little and stop anything they were saying about me. "I'll get them out."

My mom smiled and went back to doing whatever it was she was doing with some meat. I walked to the oven with confidence. How hard could it be to get some buns out? This was something they couldn't make fun of me for, unlike the veggies.

I opened the oven and the smell filled the kitchen. Yummy. I reached in right away and grabbed the pan. I wanted one so bad! But then I realized that I forgot something.

"Honey, the oven mitts are-"

"Ahhh!" I interupted my mother with my shriek of pain. Oven mits. I forgot oven mitts. The heat burned my skin and I ended up tossing the pan into the air with another yelp. "Owww!"

Angel and my mother quickly came to me. I think they asked me if I was okay, but the pain was unbearable. I held it for a whole two seconds, but it still seemed like my hands were on fire.

"Oh shit!" I screamed in pain again, waving my hands up in the air trying to cool the down a bit.

"Hurry, put your hands in the sink here," Angel called. Yes water, my new favorite word.

"No!" my mom called. What? She's denying me water. She really is evil. "The noodles are in there! Quick, the bathroom is around the corner. Take him there."

The bathroom. I didn't want to wait that long, so I practically sprinted there, Angel behind me. First thing I did was turn the water on freezing cold, but once I went to stick my hands in, Angel quickly turned it off.

"Angel!" I screamed in confusion. Now he was denying me water. What was going on here?

"It can't be on cold. You don't want scarring," he explained, but at that point I didn't really care. It hurt too bad.

Then he turned back on the water to something warmer and when I stuck my hands in, it stung a little, but after a while, it felt much better. I was starting to be able to bend my hands and fingers again.

I heard a giggle behind me. What was so funny? Then I realized I was moaning cuz the water felt good on my hands. Oh crap..

"Hi," I said, flushing red.

"You okay, honey?" Angel asked sweetly, even though he had a smile on his face.

"I guess. It hurts like a bitch," I replied honestly. So much for being a big strong manly man.

Angel grinned at me some more. "Are you insane? Didn't you feel the heat coming out? I seriously thought you were smart enough to figure out that you need gloves to get something out of the oven. I mean, why did you do that?" The whole time he was giggling obviously amused by my pain and stupidity.

"I just wanted to help," I admitted. "You guys sounded like you were having fun. I was missing out. What were you two talking about anyways?"

He burst out laughing. I didn't get the joke. After he caught his breath again, he told me. "You."

"Oh god," I groaned. "What did she say?"

Angel smiled, zipped his lips, and threw away the key. How childish.. Yet, when he did it, it was simply adorable.

"Tell me!" I whined, trying to seem heartbroken. It didn't help when Angel giggled since that made me giggle along. Then I held all the laughter back and tried to be serious, which was very hard. "Just tell me."

He smiled hugely. It was beautiful. "Well," he began,"Just some stuff from when you were a toddler."

I narrowed my eyes. "Like?"

"Like how when you were two you used to run around naked everywhere," he told me, and then the laughs flowed out. I tried to glare at his wonderful face, but it wasn't easy. "Aww, are you mad?" he asked me.

I sighted softly. "No, I could never be mad at you. But I can't believe she actually talked to you," I admited remembering the bitchy side that she usually took with everyone.

"It wasn't that hard. I just talked about how you were a great guy and asked her if you were always like that, and thats when the story began," he explained. I still didn't like the fact that they were talking about me or that fact that he said "stories". There was more than just that one.

"But its so weird that she actually spoke to you, like normal human being," I said. And then I thought about it for a while. "Actually, I have a theory."

"A theory?" he asked.

"A theory as to why she spoke to you," I explained, leaving out the details.

"And that theory is?" he wondered out loud waiting for me to explain my reasoning.

"Well," I began. "My theory is that its impossible not to like you. I mean, first instant I saw you, I liked you. And Roger and Mark like you for sure. Everyone likes you. You just have the lovable vibe to you." Although every single word I just spoke was true, I instantly blushed realizing that I let it out of my mouth.

But when Angel smiled, I knew it wasn't a stupid thing to say. "Thank you, but I don't believe that one hundred percent."

My eyes were shocked. Who couldn't love this boy? In every way he was amazing. "What do you mean?"

"Have you not noticed people in the halls at school? Havn't you seen the way they stare at me and talk behind my back?" he asked.

..I never noticed anything like that really. Maybe I just wasn't paying enough attention. I was always too busy looking into Angels perfect eyes. "..No..."

Angel chuckled a little without humor. "You don't hear the things they say? They know Collins. They know I'm gay.. and they hate it."

"Who cares? They aren't anybody," I told him truthfully.

"You're trying to tell me that everyone is no one, that they don't matter? Collins, you have no idea, do you? Its hard. It's really hard. I hate when they talk and whisper around me. I wish they would just ignore it. I wish it didn't make a difference. I wish.. I wish I never even came out.." he sighed thinking back that far.

"You don't mean that," I answered, looking at him thoughtfully.

"I do.." he answered, looking down, his face disstressed.

"Angel," I said, pulling his wonderful face up to meet my eyes. "You don't mean that. You're proud of who you are, I know you are. You are amazing. Don't let anyone tell you different."

He still sighed a little and looked down again. "Angel, I love you more than anything. You are so perfect in every way." Then he looked up at me with his amazing smile filling his face.

"I love you too," he said softly, and kissed me gently on the lips.

**well this was only the begining part of dinner. they're is more to come. drama, of course. are you excited? you should be. also, i didn't proof read the whole thing of this, so im sure there is plenty of mistakes. sorry for that. hope you enjoy tho. reveiws please!**


End file.
